Pirates of the Caribbean: The Illusion Virus
by R.Tachio
Summary: Just like the title says. Cross between the movie and Megaman. Lan and co. decided on a vacation on an island, but end up get trapped in the story of Lan's rival. What would happen? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: First of all, Lenore Blaze isa complete girl version of Chaud Blaze. She's kind oftaking uphis role. Chaud Blaze still exists, but as a 20-year old brother. He might be introduced later...I'm still not sure. Lenore posesses most of Chaud's characteristics: blue eyes, white-black hair,an expert netbattler, and of course, a rivalry between Lan Hikari. Also,I added a few of my own characteristics: she knows self-defense like karate, and she knows how to fence, which fits in with the plot ofPirates of theCarribean.She also carries around a long stick, which she also uses as self-defence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Pirates of the Caribbean

By: R.Tachio

_1. Port Royal_

It was a bright sunny day, and Lan and his friends Yai, Maylu, Dex, and Tory have decided to go on a little vacation on the beaches of a beautiful island.

"It was such a good thing that our parents allowed us to come," Maylu, Lan's pink-haired friend said.

"I think they wanted a day off too," Yai said.

"It's a good thing you were able to secure us a ship," Lan said. "But did you have to get a ship with her on it?" Everyone stared at a girl that was sitting at the edge of the deck, a girl whom they known to be Lenore Blaze, or as she called herself, Lenore FaToren.

Everyone knew Lenore as the vice-president of the company BlazeQuest, and the expert netbattler. The girl was wearing her usual light blue collared shirt and a darkblue dress. Her long black-white hair fell down to her waist. A sword was secured on a belt around her waist, a sword that Lan knew to be a real sword. Her long stick was leaned against her chair, and her amazing blue eyes were staring, not blinking at a laptop.

"True," Dex said. "Just wish she wouldn't destroy our little vacation."

Yai blushed red and said quietly, "This was the only ship they had available. I reserved the ship only for us, but I don't have any idea how she managed to slip on board. Also, my private yacht just happened to be broken."

"Hey guys," a voice came from Lan's PET. "I think you judge her too harshly."

"Please, Megaman," Lan said, "Remember how she beat us with her netnavi, Light's Angel?"

He clutched his hands into fists and said, "One day I'll beat that girl."

If Lenore heard any of the conversation, she was doing a great job at ignoring. Her hands flew over the laptop keyboard with exceptional speed.

"C'mon, let's go change," Tory said, changing the subject. "I think I can see the faint image of the island." The five friends trotted happily into the ship and disappeared from view.

Lenore sighed and finally looked up from her laptop. _That Lan Hikari, _she thought. _Does he really think he can beat me?_

Lenore looked down to her PET. "Light's Angel," she called.

"Yes Lenore," a beautiful netnavi replied. She resembled slightly of an angel. Many people thought that was why she was named 'Light's Angel.' But Lenore knew otherwise.

"Did you have to get me on a ship with those five?"

Light's Angel hid a smile. She knew that her NetOp had waited for everyone to be gone before saying these words. She was known for her maturity and control.

"Sorry Lenore," Light's Angel said. Then she replied the same words Yai said, "This was the only ship there is."

"Oh well," Lenore said. She closed her laptop and stood up to look at the sea. The ship bobbed gently on the water. The sky was perfectly clear; such a good day to have some fun under the sun. But Lenore didn't understand the word fun. Not after her parents died. Lenore closed her eyes to try and shut away the memories. She put her laptop in her backpack and took her stick. "Really hope they don't interrupt my work," she murmured to herself. She watched as the island came closer and close to view. "Light's Angel, do you think this is going to help?"

"I think it will," came the reply.

Lan and the others played happily with a beach ball. They splashed water at each other and laughed happily. The navis were having fun too, exploring the new network and playing a game of volleyball.

Dex stopped and stared under a beach tree, which was where Lenore was sitting. "Please," he said to the others. "To come to a beach and stare at a laptop? What's the use of coming?"

"Yeah," Tory nodded with agreement. "She could've stayed home or something."

"She must haveher reasons," Maylu said. "Though at this moment, I can't think of any."

"Well," Lan said, picking the beach ball up from the ground, "if she's going to waste her day staring at a laptop, then it's her choice. I'll not waste the day discussing her." He then, unexpectedly hit the ball at Yai, who almost got hit over into the water. Lan roared with laughter.

"Wish they would quiet down," Lenore murmured. "I can't concentrate."

Light's Angel tried a suggestion: "You could go and talk to them."

"No way," Lenore replied. "Talk to Hikari? That would be the last thing I want to do." She began to stare at her laptop again. What she saw shocked her.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. "That's impossible."

Yai felt a shake on the ground. "Do you feel that?" she asked Maylu.

"Feel what?" Lan interjected. Just then, the ground shook again.

"Ah!" Dex said, "An earthquake!"

The ground shook more and more violently. Maylu and Yai almost screamed out loud. Lan was speechless, until he saw Lenore.

"Wait a minute!" he cried. "The ground around Lenore, it doesn't seem to be shaking!"

"She did it!" Dex roared. "I know so! The reason she came here today was probably to ruin our day!"

"Calm down," Roll and Megaman called out from their PETs. "You guys should go and check before you jump to conclusions."

As the friends walked under the tree, all of them realized what Lan said was true; it wasn't shaking around Lenore.

Lenore was gazing shockingly at her computer screen.

"Hey Lenore," Tory began. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Lenore asked, still not looking up from the laptop screen.

"Of course she doesn't feel it!" Dex growled. "She caused the whole thing! Of course, she's not going to cause an earthquake around herself, right?"

"An earthquake?" Lenore finally looked up.

"Yes," Yai shuddered. "It's so terrible. The only place not shaking is around you."

"Which means it's not an earthquake, you feather-brains. Anyways, I can think of something worse than an earthquake," Lenore said.

"What?" Yai asked back, suddenly a little interested, forgetting how scared she was a minute ago.

"Hmm," Lenore said, pretending to think. "Namely, Ayano-Tech."

Lan was really angry. He gripped at Lenore's shirt collar and pulled her up. "We were scared to death you know. Tell me what on earth is going on!"

Lenore was staring at the laptop which landed in the sand. Then, in a swift motion, she threw Lan down with a karate throw and picked up her laptop.

"If you really want to know what's going on," she said, dusting the sand on her laptop, "You should ask nicely."

"Ok," Maylu said. "May we please know what is going on?"

Instead of telling them directly, Lenore said, "I'm sure all of you wondered why I came here today."

The five friends stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Lan was still rubbing his back, which still hurts from the throw.

"I came here today to write a story," Lenore continued. "A story with a setting of an island. I came here only to make sure I got all the settings right; I wanted the story tofeel real. Then, a few minutes ago, my laptop was infected with a virus." She turned the laptop towards the others. "Any of you smart enough to know what virus this is?"

All of them looked at the laptop. There was a shining symbol in one corner of the laptop. "Megaman," Lan said. "Do you know what it is?"

Megaman gasped and replied, "It's an illusion virus!"

"At least the netnavi is smarter than the NetOp," Lenore murmured. She then continued with her story. "Megaman's right. This is an illusion virus. It's really rare, yet very powerful. Illusion viruses feed on imagination. They usually attack pieces of writing. The writings attack would come true."

"What do you mean 'come true'?" Tory asked.

Lenore sighed. "It's like a virtual reality. The illusion virus would infect a whole place, and trap people they wanted to be trapped in this reality."

"Ha," Lan said smiling a bit, "and I suppose the virus chose us?"

"Yes," Lenore replied quietly. "We're trapped."

"Then, why don't we find a place to jack-in and delete all the viruses?"

It was Lenore's turn to laugh. "If you can find a place to jack-in, Hikari, I'll be surprised."

Lan decided to prove Lenore wrong. He looked around. He gasped at what he saw.

The place changed. The ship they arrived on disappeared, replaced with ships with huge masts that seemed belonged only in movies. The hotel on the island was replaced with 17-century mansions and houses, with many soldiers wearing red uniforms walking around, carrying guns and swords. A flag of England was flying high on a flagpole.

"What…" all of the five friends were left speechless.

"Welcome," Lenore said, "to Port Royal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lenore Turner

"Port what?" Lan asked.

"Port Royal," Lenore replied. "It was a pirate base during the 18th century. I only came here to finish my story, which was based on the setting of Port Royal. The real remains were too far for me to go to, and it's also a fishing village. Hate fish."

"Now," Lenore said, twistings her stick. "To get out of this world, all we have to do is allow everything in my story to take it's natural course. And that means to let everything happen the way I planned it to happen." Lenore sighed and pointed in the direction to the sea. A black dot was getting closer and closer. "See that dot? That's my main character: Jack Sparrow. You guys go meet him there at the port. I have to go somewhere else." Lenore handed Lan her laptop, her stick, and unstrapped her sword. "Don't lose these," Lenore said flatly.

The friends went to the port, Jack Sparrow arrived a minute later. Lan and co. could tell instantly that he was a pirate; the way he dressed, the long uncut hair.

Meanwhile, Lenore quickly came up on top of a tower. She took a deep breath and looked down. The sea was crashing against the rocks. It was quite a drop.

"Are you sure about this, Lenore?" came Light's Angel's voice from the PET.

"Yes," Lenore whispered. Then, she climbed over the wall of the tower closed her eyes and jumped.

At the port, Lan and friends were just about to talk to Jack when they saw a white flash plunging into the sea. They knew instantly that it was Lenore.

Jack Sparrow saw it too. He asked Lan, "I think that young lady was your friend. Are you going to save her?"

Lan and friends glanced at each other. All of them knew that there was no way for them to carry Lenore out of the water and come up themselves. They were kids, after all.

"Some great friends you are," Jack murmured. He took off his sword and stuffed it in Lan's already filled arms. "Don't lose that." He dived into the ocean.

Lan waited anxiously at the port. Only after a moment, Jack came up with Lenore. Lenore knew how to swim. But, she didn't expect herself to hit her head before she went down to the water. She coughed and coughed.

Lan's friends ran up to her. In Lenore's hands, was her wet PET. Since Lenore made sure a long time ago that it was waterproof, the device remained unharmed.

Lenore looked at Jack. _Amazing,_ she thought. _He looks exactly like I planned him to look like._

Jack was also staring at Lenore. But he barely murmured, "You look familiar."

There was a moment of silence. Then, the silence was aruptly broken by a rush of soldiers surrounding all of them at the port. Each soldier pointed their guns at Jack Sparrow.

Lenore stood up, and tried to wring some water out of her dress. There was a rush of soldiers. Lenore and others were quickly surrounded.

"Jack Sparrow," said the leader of the group, a tall man wearing a blue uniform. He raised his sword and pointed at Sparrow. "We meet again. And this time, you are not escaping."

"Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack murmured. "Anyways, I have to say, Norrington, you look pretty healthy,"

"Of course," Commodore Norrington replied simply. "With a pirate like you out there, there's not a night I can sleep peacefully." He turned to his men and said, "Fetch me some irons."

Lenore took the chance and stepped forth. "Commodore Norrington, I really must protest."

Norrington, for the first time looked at Lenore and the others. "And who are you?" he asked.

Lenore took a deep breath and said in an authentic English accent, "You may not know me, but you would sure know my parents. My name, is Lenore Turner."

"Turner?" Jack said, looking at Lenore. "Yes, yes, of course. How's you father these days?"

Lan once again saw the look in Lenore's eyes. Yet her voice did not betray any emotion. "He's very fine, Captain Sparrow. My father often talks about you."

"So you are Elizabeth's daughter," Norrington murmured. "Still, that cannot stop me from capturing Sparrow and send him to the gallows. He had an appointment there for some years now."

"Commodore Norrington I really must protest," Lenore said. Her fingers tightened around her PET. "I do not care what Captain Sparrow is; he saved my life."

"Miss Turner," Norrington said. "One good deed does not..."

"Very well," Lenore turned to Lan, took her sword and drew it. The sword shone brightly in the sunshine. "I'll duel you, Commodore Norrington for the freedom of my friend here. If I win, then the captain goes free."

A few people snickered. Quite a few others shook their heads. Norrington just stared at Lenore.

"Are you afraid, Commodore Norrington?" Lenore said. "Remember, I'm not bound by the laws of Port Royal. Anyways, it is only a friendly duel."

Norrington said, "Might teach you a lesson or two in respect young lady." Their swords touched, and the duel began.

Lenore whirled around, swinging her sword with precise accuratcy. She trained ever since she was five to become a skilled duelist. Plus, the fact that she was the one who invented Norrington's moves helped her to gain an upper hand.

But Lenore knew that this was not what the story was supposed to go like. She could have ended the duel in the first five seconds, but she did not. She matched every single one of Norrington's attacks. Then, she began to fake.

She retreated step by step, and finally, just allow Norrington to knock the sword out of her hand. She looked squarely at Norrington and said, "All right. You win." She picked up her sword and walked to Lan to take her stuff. "Let's go," she whispered.

Author's notes: Took me forever to do chapter two, since I keep forgetting to do it. Please review. This is my first fanfic, and I'm open to any suggestions.


End file.
